My Brother's Keeper
My Brother's Keeper is the 16th episode of the 4th season of "E.R." It was first aired on March, 5 in 1998. It was written by Jack Orman and directed by Jaque Toberen. Plot Mark finds out Cynthia has moved. Carter's cousin Chase is brought in because of a heroin overdose. Doug and Kerry clash after she found a flaw in his study. NBC Description DIVIDED LOYALTIES: Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) faces another crisis involving his cousin, Chase (guest star Jonathan Scarfe), and turns to his grandfather (guest star George Plimpton, 'Good Will Hunting') and grandmother (guest star Frances Sternhagen, NBC's 'Law & Order,' 'Independence Day') for help. Dr. Ross (George Clooney) encounters problems with Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) over his research grant and discovers disturbing complications in the case of a young poisoning victim. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) receives a performance review from Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane), then shares an awkward moment with Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) and his sister Jackie (Khandi Alexander). Dr. Del Amico (Maria Bello) fights to protect a patient who has suffered an aneurysm. Jeanie Boulet (Gloria Reuben) continues her friendship with Scott Anspaugh (Trevor Morgan). Anthony Edwards and Julianna Margulies also star. Mariska Hargitay guest-stars. Short summary Mark Greene returns from San Diego to find that Cynthia Hooper has not only quit her job in the ER but has moved to a new apartment. Thinking he may have made a mistake, he manages to track her down. John Carter's cousin Chase is brought into the ER unconscious from an overdose of heroin. They manage to revive him but he likely has severe brain damage. Carter has to admit to his grandparents that he knew of Chase's habit and tried to help him. Doug Ross and Kerry Weaver have a major blow-up when she finds a flaw in his study and seemingly goes out of her way to make the fact known to everyone on staff. Ross and Carol Hathaway get their relationship back on track. Characters * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Anna Del Amico * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia Quotes is cleaning out the Admit area Jerry Markovic: Ah, look at that. Twinkies. Dr. Mark Greene: You're not gonna eat that? Jerry Markovic: Why not? They have a shelf life of 7 years. checks the label J'erry Markovic': 1993, I'm in the zone! _________________________________ Jeanie Boulet: I can't go to the movies next Friday, but I can go Saturday. Unless you're too cool to hang out with me. Scott Anspaugh: You are pretty sorry. Jeanie Boulet: Speak for yourself, Captain Baldy. Scott Anspaugh: Next month, my hair will grow back, and you'll still be sorry. Jeanie Boulet: Yeah, well, just for that, I get to pick the movie Scott Anspaugh: No way. No chick flicks. Jeanie Boulet: Oh, right, Mr. "Days of our Lives." _________________________________ Millicent Carter: John and Chase All your lives, you've been indulged, and considered it oppression.Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes